Kick It Up A Notch
" | hình ảnh = Kick_It_Up_a_Notch_-_Phineas,_Ferb,_and_Slash.jpg | chú thích = Slash, Phineas và Ferb | ban nhạc = Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz-2 feat. Slash | ban nhạc 2 = Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz-2 | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions | phát hành = 19 tháng 7, 2011 | thể loại nhạc = Heavy metal, hard rock | thời gian = 2:31 (đoạn phim) 4:05 (album) | bài kế trước = "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" (Phineas và Ferb) "Brand New Best Friend" (Doofenshmirtz-2) | bài tiếp theo = "Ferb Latin" (Phineas và Ferb) "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" (Doofenshmirtz-2) | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản trong phim thumb|right|220 px Phiên bản album }} " " là bài hát trong phần hậu kết và là bài hát quảng cáo cho phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, trong đó có Slash. Lời bài hát Phiên bản trong phim Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Phiên bản đĩa đơn Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're looking for fun, darling, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doing what we're doing yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah Not talking about a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tasting sweet We're taking off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): Yeah, cranking up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được phát hành dưới dạng bản đơn ca vào ngày 19 tháng 7, 2011 *Đoạn nhạc phim công chiếu lần đầu vào thứ Sáu, ngày 22 tháng 7 trong lúc bộ phim Disney Pixar, Toy Story 2 được chiếu trên Disney Channel. *Mặc dù lời bài hát nhắc đến đàn ghita Dean, ghita mà Slash chơi lại là Gibson Les Paul. *Đoạn nhạc phim còn cho thấy tài năng về âm nhạc của Perry, khi cậu đang chơi đàn ghita bass. Lần đầu tiên mà cậu được thấy là chơi nhạc cụ là lúc cậu chơi một bản ghita solo để đuổi người ngoài hành tinh đi ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Slash - Nghệ sĩ ghita chính *Phineas - Ca sĩ chính và đệm đàn *Ferb - Giọng bass và nghệ sĩ ghita *Điệp viên P và Platyborg - Nghệ sĩ ghita bass *Buford - Nghệ sĩ trống *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai) - Ca sĩ Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob *Slash Mã BMI #13200381 Xem thêm *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *Danh sách các bài hát Cước chú en:Kick It Up A Notch pl:Czas do pieca dać pt-br:Hora de Incrementar Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát từ phim Thể_loại:Bài hát từ chương trình Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Chiều không gian thứ hai) hát Thể_loại:Bài hát đơn Thể_loại:Bài hát quảng cáo Thể_loại:K